Forever His Creature
by xxAKLxx
Summary: MOTIONLESS IN WHITE FAN FICTION! Audrey hasn't had the best life, but when her rich best friend, Salem, asks her to attend a concert with her, of course she'll agree, especially when it's her favourite band; Motionless In White... But what happens that night will change her life forever.
1. Prolouge

"I love you," he whispered sweetly as he placed a light kiss on my forehead and ran off.

The crowd roared as he took the stage. Performing like no other. He was by far the best

.

The band was fantastic. "How could you get any better?" was often my confusion filled question directed towards them

.

I had never seen six members light up a stage that well, technically they darkened it but you get what I mean.

He spoke with a rough voice into the microphone, "This one is for the only one that's ever made me feel this way. The one I love."

He belted out my favourite song. I couldn't believe it. I knew I loved him, he'd told me he loved me, but for him to say that to a sold out show, and to dedicate my favourite song of theirs to me. I was amazed.


	2. Chapter 1 - OhMyChris

Pushed into another locker, "EMO!" they screamed.

I kept my head down and quickly slipped down the corridor and outside to meet my best friend, Salem, kool name right?

"Hey Ree!" She screamed as she squished me in a hug. Sal and Ree, that's us, we had us, and music, that's it. We didn't like talking to other people. Except for those, very rare, nice short conversations with someone as they walked past.

"Anything exciting happened today?" She asked cutting me from my thoughts.

"All the same," I said, she knowingly nodded in response.

"Still counting down?" She said in a high pitched squeal.

"OF COURSE!" I replied... maybe a little to loudly. I was in love with Motionless in White, literally in love. I lived in Australia, no good bands ever come to Australia. So when they announced their only concert in Melbourne, where I lived, I bought four tickets straight away, in the mosh pit of course. I don't know why I bought four, I mean, I only planned on me and Salem to go, but I was just so excited I didn't really care.

"How long?"

"FOUR FUCKING DAYS!" I screamed in her face, then ducked my head a teacher walked round the corner, awkward.

"That close?" She asked. I knew she didn't like Motionless in White that much but I she'd act like she cares and come to the concert just to please me, just as I'd do for her if it where My Chemical Romance.

"Yes, oh my Chris! I can't wait!" Yes, I treated Chris Cerulli as my god, literally.

"I have a secret," Sal whispered as we continued walking.

"What? What? What?" I was definitely excited.

"I have backstage, before and after tickets! Meet and greet! Just for us! I was the only person to buy it!"

That's where I died.

Kidding.

But really, OHMYCHRIS. That's just amazing! I knew Salem was rich, probably the richest in the school. I was probably the only one who knew too, and now I couldn't be happier about her fortune. I always hated it, she was always being treated differently because of it. That's why she moved to this school four years ago.

"Audrey!" she said clicking her fingers in front of my pale face. An amused smile was stretched across her plump lips.

"You're joking." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nope."

"I think you are, best friends don't lie about things like that," I said tears spilling from my hazel eyes. "You can't do this!" I screamed as I started to sprint.

Before I got far, she grabbed my hand, "I'm really not," she said as she reached into her school uniforms skirt pocket. "I knew you'd say that, that's why I brought these," she said flashing the meet and greet/backstage tickets in my face.

"**Holy fuck**."


	3. Chapter 2 - Caffeine High

Eyes wide, body shaking and huge smile; I slipped into the uncomfortable school chair. I still could believe it.

I'M MEETING MOTIONLESS IN FUCKING WHITE.

"Psst," I hissed to Salem who sat beside me, with fake concentration laced in her gorgeous features. No, I'm not attracted to her, she's just unbelievably gorgeous, and I think that in a best-friend way. She turned her head to face me, and almost burst out laughing. "It looks like you've lived off Red Bull, Ice Coffee and Monster since you were born." I didn't even care, excuse me, but it isn't every day you get to meet the sexiest, most perfect musicians in the world. "What did you want?" Salem asks, using me as an excuse to get out of listening to our monotonic science teacher up the front of the dull science lab. "Just wanted to remind you it's in three days..." I trailed off. She sighed and turned back to the front. "I know, now shut up about it!" I began to whine and she flipped me off, turning to the teacher to look like she was listening.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and slung my bag over my shoulders, it was finally home time. The energy I had before ran out to quickly and I looked like death. I pulled out my phone, plugged the headphones in, set it to some amazing Motionless In White and began the short trek home. I pictured all the perfect scenarios in my head. What if I got to... give Ricky a massage or kiss Chris on the cheek... Warm up with Devin? The list went on and on... until I nearly got ran over by a car because I wasn't paying attention... and this children, is why you "stop, look, listen, think" before you cross the road.


	4. Chapter 3 - Perfect

He snaked his arm around my thin waist and pulled me closer. I rest my head on his side and sighed in happiness. We didn't need to speak, this moment was perfect. We both knew what each other was thinking, and everything was amazing. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in my hair, and I snuggled closer to his warm body. He smiled, placing his lips to my ear, "I love y-"

My alarm blared to life and with my ninja reflexes; I pressed snooze before I could even blink. I stared at disbelief at the bright orange numbers. 6am, fucking fabulous. I moaned as I slowly rolled off my bed onto the floor, regretting that decision immediately. I lazily began my routine, thank God it's Friday.

Still sleepy, I finished the last touches to my makeup. Putting my mascara down, I was pleased enough with my effort this morning. My smokey eyes and red lips, turned from the mirror as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door; to meet Salem waiting. "Took you time," she joked, making a start to our mindless chatter that soon followed. Our path lead us to the coffee shop, the only way to start the morning.

Pulling her tie back into place, and fiddling with her skirt, Salem cursed, "fucking uniform." It was like the school wanted to torture us.

Reaching the school gates, we sighed in unison as we knew what was ahead of us. Walking tall, we passed groups o students, some laughed at us, some glared, no matter how much we received this, it was always going to be harsh. Chatting away to each other we barely noticed the group of sluts pointing and laughing at us, Salem put her hand up, signaling me to stop talking. She winked at the group of prepubescent, cake-faced, short-skirted, whores. "Sluts," she greeted them and took her fake hat off to them. They all scoffed and tried insulting us back, but we knew we had won this one. Salem was fearless.


	5. Chapter 4 - And the day dragged on

Making another ridiculous, pointless joke, Salem and myself almost wet our pants laughing at each other. Stationed on the left side of the dull classroom; we lent against the wall, not doing the work. It was a day until I saw my future husband on stage, let alone, I may be able to touch or hug that sexy piece of ass. Salem snorted and leaned to the side, shoving me a little too hard. I fell to the floor, my hands shooting to my butt where a shock of pain ran through; but it didn't stop my laughter. The teachers mouth pulled into a frown and it made us laugh more. We got strange, disgusted looks for the other members from the class. The loud shrill of the bell broke Salem and myself out of our hysterics as we both came to realization that it was the end of the day, and there was a lot less than 24 hours until we got to see my saviors. A smile spread across her thin lips and we were out the door before the teacher could dismiss us.

The heavy school bags on our backs didn't slow our pace as we raced back to my house. Salem was sleeping over tonight and then at 6 am tomorrow we were heading to the arena to line up, just in case we some how missed the show, which was scheduled for 6pm that night.

The clock in the hallway struck midnight as Salem and I still hadn't managed to find a single wink of sleep. The nerves and excitement was all too much. Jittery and smiling; we couldn't even think of sleep. This is what I had been dreaming of for years, and Salem was just as happy to see me this happy.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Wait

Early hours of the morning pointless chatter filled the room as Salem and I sat eating breakfast. We didn't have school today, but that didn't mean we got to sleep in. We both repainted our nails black, perfected our makeup, showered and styled our hair. Boredom was starting to sink in as the wait to see Motionless In White seemed to last forever. "Can we go yet?" Salem whined as she slurped some milk from her bowl of cereal. I grumbled in response as I pulled my jumper closer to my body; winter in Australia sucked. A knock sounded at my room door, confused I bounced off the bed and opened the door. "You ready?" My mother spoke quietly, trying not to wake my dad. Doing a girly squeal, the two of us grabbed our little purses, slinging them over our shoulders and double checked everything. We had money for merchandise and our phones. I also had my professional camera, will full battery and memory space. Oh my Chris, this was actually happening; it was time.

We sat at the concert halls door, with McDonald's wrappers from a few hours ago. It had been about three hours, and it was starting to get darker, colder, and more bodies milled around now. Instead of most meet and greets; Salem's money was able to get us a meeting after the show, when no other fans would be able to see them. The butterflies in my stomach nearly lifted all the food from my stomach onto the floor. Salem smiled, and we notices my mum was coming towards us with more food. She had dedicated her day to supplying us with our food while we waited. Salem yawned and mum spoke, "I got just the thing," she placed Starbucks beside us, with some other foods. I certainly didn't need coffee right now.


	7. Chapter 6 - Let's Mosh

We ran to the empty space in font of the stage. We were the first people into the hall. It really pays to wait over 6 hours at the door. Salem let out a scream and twirled on the spot, "I can't believe we're actually here!" I giggled to myself and stared at the stage, imaging my idols there in just a few minutes. I had heard MIW were known for being on stage nearly as soon as the doors opened. There was a large black curtain that covered the stage, and some music played lightly in the background. People filtered around us, and the chatter and music got louder as each second passed.

"Audrey!" Salem screamed in my ear, pointing at something to the side of the curtain. I nearly fainted when I saw Ricky Olsen's face sticking out of the curtain, looking at the crowd in awe. There was a lot of people here. "RICKY!" I screamed and waved like crazy. I blew him a kiss and he laughed, halfheartedly blowing one back. I nearly fainted. "DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?" I screamed at Salem, breathlessly. She just nodded, wide eyed. A looked back to see if he was still there but all I could see was black wasn't my imagination, Salem saw it.

Chris' voice boomed around the room, as the speakers shook. "Now, Melbourne," He started. "You are our biggest crowd in Australia, and this is our last show," his voice was so beautiful. Watching their live shows on Youtube was nothing compared to the real thing. "We want you to scream, we want you to sing," people around us began getting hyped; screams were being let out through the whole crowd. "We want you to know, that you are perfect, we want you to have a fucking amazing night!" I was crying and screaming, my hand reaching towards the stage. The black curtain began to lift and all I could see was the figures of six lanky men.

"We are Motionless In White, and welcome to the best night of your life, Creatures!"

I screamed my head off and nearly fell over the barrier.


	8. Chapter 7 - Sinematic Abigail

A few songs in, and my vocal chords were aching and the crowd was bouncing. "Here's one of our newer ones..." Chris said, as he took a sip from his water bottle, and began Sinematic, from Infamous. It was one of my favourite songs by them, and I wasn't going to just stand here and watch. I was already pushed against the barrier, but I jumped up on Salem's shoulders, earning a groan from her part, and dived onto the hands of the hundreds of randoms. People grabbed my butt, and somehow my shoes got unlaced, but I ended up back in the same spot... somehow. The sweat and water from the security drowned my hair, but it didn't stop me from headbanging with my long blonde hair.

The song came to an end too soon, and by this time I could barely stand. Balz grabbed the microphone and announced to the crowd, "Our last song for the night... it is one of our favourites, and one of yours too!" The drums began beating in the familiar pattern as I squealed on the inside. "ABIGAIL!" I screamed along with some other fans. Ricky smiled, "that's right!" The crowd got pumped. "Let's get a wall of death here!" I nearly burst into tears of fear, fuck. Salem and I followed the split in the crowd and ended up joining in thinking it would be fun. How wrong were we?

Motionless In White left the stage and tears sprang to my eyes; I didn't want this night to end. "Ready to meet your future husbands?" Salem winked. I squealed; I completely forgot about that part...


	9. Chapter 8 - Party Never Stops

I slipped my arm through Salem's and we skipped to the closest bodyguard in sight. With a cracked voice I spoke, "How can we get backstage?" We sounded like crazy teens just wanting to see Motionless In White, and I'm sure the bodyguard couldn't care less, probably having the same question thrown his way ten thousand times tonight. "Sorry ladies, I can't let you back there," he laughed and began to walk off. "We have these!" Salem screamed running up to him, showing him the golden laminated card, granting us access to backstage. "Oh..." he sighed. "Follow me."

It wasn't long, but it felt like forever, until Salem and I finally made it to the tour bus. "I thought we were doing this inside," Salem muttered. "The band got tired, you would've heard that if you listen to the past few conversations I had with the other body guards," the man growled. "You told us not to listen..." I snapped back under my breath. The body guard knocked on the black bus' door and wished us good luck. "Have fun cleaning up!" Salem cheerily yelled as his figure descended; he was gone in no time, and here we were, in the unfamiliar city street, in pitch black, standing in front of the tour bus my 6 favourite men traveled in. I was freaking myself out and I was in a cold sweat in no time, but it wasn't long until the door began to slowly open. I jerked myself from side to side, trying to peek around into the van, but it was too dark.


	10. Chapter 9 - Hi There

A squeak came from my mouth as the door as it slowly creaked open, "Hey girls," Ryan's voice echoed as he motioned us inside. "Quick, before someone notices the van is here," Angelo yelled from behind and threw us a sly wink. Salem stood nudging my arm and I nearly melted. We both stood in shock, and they all looked back at us so amused. Salem placed her hands on my back and pushed me up the tour bus' steps.

"Oh... hey..." I shakily looked around the room, nerves fully kicked in. "Hey bitches!" Salem held her hand up for a hi-5 in front on Devin's face. She burst into laughter as he squirmed away from her openness. She giggles, "Sorry, nerves do this to me!" I almost scoffed, nerves my ass, I thought to myself; she's bloody fearless. "Come, take a seat," Chris spoke.

The bus smelt of sweat, deodorant and paint; but it was so perfect. I awkwardly tossed myself towards the seat, hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I had never met any famous people before, let alone my favourite band in the history of amazingly, perfect bands. Chris stretched, Ryan cleaned, Devin laid on his bed, Angelo looked in the fridge and freezer, Ricky was nowhere to be seen and Josh wondered over and placed himself next to me on the couch-seat along the side on the van.

"Sorry for the lack of energy, performing takes a shit-tone of effort," Balz laughed and they all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys were amazing, mind-blowing, most amazing show I have ever seen," Salem prattled on throwing her arms everywhere in emphasis. "Calm down, girl!" I laughed as the excitement literally poured from her bones.


	11. Chapter 10 - Truth or Dare

"Would any of you like a drink?" Angelo asked as he scanned through the fridge for the thousandth time. "em, yes please?" I muttered questionably. Angelo smiled, "Soda?" "Oh my golly gosh... he says 'soda'..." Salem squealed. The whole band, minus Ricky, all looked at her; clueless. She took this as a hint to elaborate, "here, in Australia, we say soft drink or just call it by it's name, like Coke for example," she began to ramble. "Oh, that's pretty cool!" Devin said looking up from his phone. Salem and I both giggled, taking it as some weird complement; Devin is so adorable!

The awkwardness slowly began to fade as the night roamed in. "So..." Chris announced confidently, "time for truth or dare?" I almost burst from excitement; these types of things only happen in fan fictions online. "Yes!" Ricky screamed enthusiastically. He had been in a shower before and was as shocked as myself as I went to walk into the bathroom and his half-naked body emerged from the shower stall beside it, I nearly peed myself on the spot! But back to the point... Chris goddamned Motionless just asked us, me, Audrey, and crazy-ass Salem, if we wanted to play truth or fucking dare.

Could we really decline...?


End file.
